


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, they frick, this is so overused and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are matesprits though the mutant finds himself bothered by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

Their bodies moved together in sync, fingers lacing and soft moans coming from both of their mouths.  Dave’s eyes were closed, though covered with Aviators.  Karkat found that his shirt was off, grey pants unbuttoned.  It was like a scene straight out of one of his romantic comedies.

Dave Strider was the picture of perfection.  Dark skin, dirty blonde hair, muscular, his movements filled with lust and love.  Karkat was head-over-heels for Strider and found that he just wasn’t sorry about it.  The cool kid had been his reason to smile lately.  Things had been tough, but when he and Dave were together it just wasn’t so bad.

Karkat bit his bottom lip as Dave nibbled at his neck, sucking and licking gently as his teeth scraped against the mutant’s grey skin.  It was hard to hold back the purrs that wanted to escape his throat, but he succeeded in it, not wanting to give Dave the satisfaction of knowing he was able to bringing the mutant to that point.

“Strider, do you know what would make this much more intimate?”  Karkat asked, laying his hands on Dave’s chest and pushing him back slightly.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and Karkat knew there was probably confusion in those eyes he’d never gotten to look into.

“If we’re actually in this quadrant together, it’d be a hell of a lot better if you took off those fucking things.”

Dave gulped, which Karkat could hear clearly.  He feared that he had completely ruined the mood, though he was still going to be persistent about Dave’s eyes.  They were matesprits.  He wasn’t going to let Dave wear the shades in front of him forever.

“You know how I am about my shades, dude.” Dave responded, turning his head away from Karkat and resting a fist on his cheek.  Karkat knew exactly what he was doing.  In the past the mutant had constantly tried to take the cool kid’s shades off until Dave blew up at him.  Karkat hadn’t tried to take them off since.

“Yes, Dave, everyone knows how you are about your fucking shades.  I just think it’d be- I don’t know- nice if you took them off.  For me.”  Karkat wasn’t exactly expecting what he said to work on Dave, but he was surprised when Dave’s hand moved up slightly, pinching the arm of his shades.

“You’re right.  Just- don’t tell anyone, okay?  This shit is fucking weird and I don’t want it to be spread.”  He responded, voice sounding more withdrawn than usual.

Karkat nodded, eyes widening as Dave, pulled the shades off, laying them in his lap.  He kept his eyes closed for a few moments.  Taking a few deep breaths, he opened them, looking Karkat right in the eyes.

The mutant gasped.  [i]This[/i] wasn’t what he was expecting.

Dave was a human, which meant only a few eye colors were acceptable; however, what Karkat found himself looking at was not the norm for humans.  Bright red, matching both of their blood colors, stared back at him.

“What the fuck?”  He hadn’t meant for it to come out.  In fact, the mutant found he just couldn’t think straight.  He didn’t hate Dave’s eyes, in fact, he loved them.  Though he’d already felt a strong connection toward the other, it doubled at the sight in front of him.  “They’re fucking beautiful, Strider.”

The corner of Dave’s mouth went up slightly.  It wasn’t much, but it was enough.  Karkat practically lunged at the other, kissing him roughly.  He knew the cool kid wasn’t paying attention, so he used that to grab the shades and throw them across the room.

Dave began protesting but was cut off when Karkat softly grabbed his crotch, squeezing the length underneath the fabric of his pants.  This earned a gasp from the blonde as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the other’s.

“Lay back for me,” Dave whispered, the same feeling of lust and love in the air as before.  Though it was slightly different; stronger.

Karkat nodded, scooting back on the couch slightly before laying down, not taking his eyes off of Dave.  The cool kid got to work, pulling Karkat’s pants and boxers off completely and throwing them to the side.

Karkat’s bright red bulge had snuck out of its sheath and was moving around slightly, trying to gain some sort of friction.  The mutant blushed as Dave stared.

“Dude, seeing your cock never gets old.”  Dave mumbled before moving downward and capturing the tip of the writhing bulge in his mouth and sucking softly.

Karkat threw his head back, huffing.  God, it felt amazing.  He forced himself to look at Dave and found that that was what the blonde wanted.  He smirked and lowered his head onto the mutant’s bulge while his fingers trailed the slit of his nook.

“Fuck,” Karkat breathed, face flushing at the stimulation he was receiving.  One of his hands trailed down to Dave’s head, gripping his hair while his other hand moved upward, trailing his index finger up and down his nubby horn.

He bit his bottom lip hard, though whines and moans still escaped. 

Dave pressed a finger into Karkat’s heat, curling it upward a few times before picking up the pace.  Bright red genetic material began dripping from the mutant’s bulge and nook, which was a very good indication that Karkat was aroused enough to take Dave’s human penis.

“Ready for me?”  The blonde breathed to the smaller being laying beneath him.

All Karkat could manage was a nod.  Dave pulled his finger out gently and sat up, grabbing Karkat’s ass and scooting him closer.  He then pulled his pants off and stroked his already hard cock a few times.  Gently capturing his bottom teeth between his lips, Dave pushed inside Karkat’s nook, both of them letting out soft moans.

“Damn, Karkat.”  He whispered, keeping himself still.  Dave knew it took Karkat a few seconds to get used to the fact that Dave’s cock didn’t writhe around like troll genitalia.

To show Dave he was ready, Karkat began moving his hips slightly, trying to get his dick to rub up against the spot that would make him see stars.  The blonde grabbed one of Karkat’s legs, placing it over his shoulder and bracing himself on the couch.  He looked down at the mutant, smiling slightly before starting up a slow, steady thrust.

“Shit, ah, fuck!” Karkat moaned out, his hands gripping at Dave’s back, claws dragging across the cool kid’s skin, breaking it in a few places.  Dave barely even felt it as he was fully consumed by lust.  All he wanted was to bring Karkat as much pleasure as possible.

Huffing softly, Dave began picking up the pace.  Small beads of sweat started to form on his back, forehead, and chest which in turn, made his body slick.  Though he had just began, he already felt close.  His dick was throbbing inside Karkat’s nook, which was tightening, adding to the sensation.

“How are you feeling, Vantas?”  He asked, softly, leaning down to kiss and nip at the mutant’s neck.

“I’m c-close,” Karkat responded, toes curling.  Dave was hitting him in all the right places.

Dave lost it when Karkat’s bulge wrapped around the part of Dave’s cock that was exposed.  His movements became sporadic as he came inside the mutant.  It had taken quite awhile for Karkat to let him do such a thing as pails were more common in troll society.

Though worn out, the blonde continued thrusting, not stopping until Karkat came as well.  It didn’t take long at all as, soon enough, Karkat had came as well.  His hands flew to his hair, pulling at it while his back arched, and red genetic material coated the fabric of the couch.

“Shit,” Karkat breathed, struggling to sit up and reach Dave’s lips.

The cool kid chuckled, grabbing the troll’s hands and pulling him up, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” Karkat muttered.

Dave’s eyes widened as he looked at Karkat with slight disbelief.  “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, bulgebrain.”  He responded with a roll of his eyes.

It took Dave a moment to let it sink in, but once it did, he smiled genuinely.  “I love you too, Karkat.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written smut, oh lord. If any of you have any advice on how to make smut writing easier, please give me tips!


End file.
